ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Bosko and Foxy were retained as part of the Looney Tunes franchise?/The Foxy and Roxy Mystery Special
The Foxy and Roxy Mystery Special is an animated television special that was broadcast on CBS on October 26, 1980. Presented as an Alfred Hitchcock-style whodunit, the plot is modeled after the 1930 Mickey Mouse comic arc Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers. Like most Looney Tunes specials of the time, this program consists of clips from classic cartoons with some original animation linking them together. Synopsis Roxy's sister Lasbila meets and befriends with a "gentleman" who actually is an infamous gang's leader. When Foxy and Roxy realize the gentleman's true intentions, he and his gang have them framed to a bank robbery and kidnaping a rare bird (Tweety, foreshadowing a subplot with him and Sylvester), which they must prove their innocence while evading from their pursuers, which include Elmer Fudd, the police officer who chases them around the special; Yosemite Sam, the jail guard; Wile E. Coyote, Daffy Duck, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg, who want to collect the bounty. When the fox couple discovers the gentleman will to marry Lasbila, which she does not wants, they must convince the gentleman's gang to turn against him and stop the wedding. Plot Foxy and Roxy open up a miniature golf course. One day, a tall fox named Gastle comes to the city and begins charming Roxy's sister Lasbila. Meanwhile, farmer Porky Pig finds that his hens' eggs have been disappearing. He at first suspects the hens are playing a prank on him, but he soon finds reason to believe that the eggs are being stolen, and because a drought has ruined his crops, he is unable to pay the mortgage. Gastle offers Roxy and Lasbila's father to help Porky out of debt, but only if Lasbila agrees to marry him, which she does not want to. When Foxy and Roxy find out, they tell Porky that they will lend him the money from Foxy's bank account (into which he has deposited the money he and Roxy made off of their golf course); however, the bank is robbed the very next day, as well as a rare bird (Tweety) from the museum. They also try sending a telegram to Foxy's uncle for help, but he is too busy to help. That night, Foxy and Roxy see a gang of robbers stealing Porky's hens' eggs again and decide to catch them tomorrow night. But the next night, they end up making so much noise that Porky comes and mistakenly believes they are the thieves. To make matters worse, Gastle also convinces the police that Foxy and Roxy may have robbed the bank and kidnaping Tweety as well. Foxy and Roxy escape out of the city and hide out in a forest, where they outsmart Wile E. Coyote and, later, Daffy Duck. The following day, Foxy and Roxy go to a farm, where they outsmart Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg, and become suspicious as to why Gastle is trying to pin the robberies on them, and soon find out that Gastle is secretly behind everything. Foxy and Roxy secretly follow Gastle to a hidden cabin in the woods, where they see that Gastle is the gang's leader. After Gastle leaves, Foxy and Roxy pretend to have gotten lost and convince the robbers to let them stay with them. Foxy and Roxy manage to befriend Gastle's second-in-command, Nick, to the point that Nick hide them in the attic when Gastle comes back. Afterwards, the two foxes, with Tweety's help, manage to convince Nick and Gastle's other minions to turn against Gastle, telling them that Gastle has no intention of giving them the money he said he would pay them with. On the day that Lasbilia is to marry Gastle, Foxy, Roxy and the robbers make their way back to the city to stop the wedding, but are caught and sent to jail by police officer Elmer Fudd, who had chased them thought the special. Foxy and Roxy mangle to breaking out, while the jail guard, Yosemite Sam, is tormented by Bugs Bunny. Disguising themselves, Foxy and Roxy show up to object to the wedding, with Roxy claiming to be Gastle's "wife" and Foxy claiming to be a "lawyer", but Gastle unmasks them. Fortunately, Gastle's gang shows up just in time and exposes Gastle as the real thief, and in Gastle's attempt to escape, he and his gang are arrested. With the gang of robbers in jail now, everybody throws a dinner party to celebrate Foxy and Roxy's heroism. Bugs, dressed as a jail guard, concludes the special while he locks Gastlein his cell. Voice cast *Mel Blanc as Foxy, Gastle, Roxy and Lasbila' father, Nick, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Henery Hawk, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam *June Foray as Roxy and Lasbila Credits Cartoons featured (and edited) * * * *''Operation: Rabbit'' (with Foxy and Roxy in place of Bugs Bunny and the desert being replaced by a forest) *''People Are Bunny'' (with Foxy and Roxy in place of Bugs Bunny) *''Farmed Foxy'' (with Foxy and Roxy using the farm as a hideaway rather than stealing chickens and Henery's lines "I'm a chicken hawk, you're chickens and I gonna to eat both of you" beign redubbed to "I heard of you, the police will to giving me that reward for your heads", with both changes to coincide with the plot where Foxy and Roxy are framed by Gastle) **A footage from Walky Talky Hawky (where Barnyard Dawg throws a watermelon on an unsuspecting Foghorn Leghorn, who deliberately spanks Dawg with a paddle, angering Dawg into chasing Foghorn, only Dawg gets choked by the leash and falls, making him now angrily barking at Foghorn, who then deliberately slaps Dawg, yelling "Ah, SHUT UP!") is also used when Foxy and Roxy are hiding in the farm. * *''Catty Cornered'' (with Rocky replaced with Gastle, and Gastle's hideaway being the hidden cabin in the woods rather than an apartment) * * *''Big House Bunny'' (with Foxy and Roxy escaping the prison to stop the wedding, while Sam beats Bugs, and the rest of the cartoon is used after that, before returning the main plot after Sam being jailed) Transcript Trivia *This is a alternative version of The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special but with a different plot.